HAVOC SPARTANS
by Piros Parduc
Summary: Can a group of four elite SPARTANS retake a planet lost to rebelled soldiers and mercanries. Can they fight a war they never expected?
1. AI Classifications - HAVOC

**H.A.V.O.C. S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S - Operation Hailstorm**

**By: Sierra-A312 Memories**

**:/:The year is 2562, it is January 15****th**** on the planet EARTH. The human-Covenant war is over and the Sangheili race has allied themselves with our forces. Since the war began, special groups of elite super soldiers code named :/S.P.A.R.T.A.N.s:/ have been assisting us in defeating our human enemies and our alien.**

**:/:S.P.A.R.T.A.N.s-**

**S****PECIAL**

**P****ROFICIANCY **

**A****SSUALT **

**R****ECON AND **

**T****ACTICS **

**A****UGUMENTED **

**N****ONCONVENTIAL-FORCE**

**H.A.V.O.C. SPARTANS are our more so "elite" SPARTANS besides the infamous Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 **

**:/:STATUS-****RETIRED****:/:**

**:/:H.A.V.O.C**

**H****ARD**

**A****TOMIC**

**V****EHICULAR**

**O****PERATING**

**C****OMBAT**

**These soldiers are our best-of-the-best soldiers we have ever trained, all of which are currently enlisted are the newest generation of SPARTANS; SPARTAN IV graduating class of 2559. Currently all of our HAVOC teams are deployed…one second, sir another team has completed a mission and ONI just issued them a task to…**

"**What is it?"**

**Retake EPSIDIAN-III from rebelled UNSC.**


	2. Operation Howling Wolffe

Havoc Spartans

XxXxXxX

Just want to say hello again my fellow brothers and sisters in arms. Piros Parduc again, and I just wanted to tell you that I will hopefully update my story every few days, a week at most. Please read, review and spread the story of our UNSC's finest group of SPARTANS were have ever augmented.

stay strong and plentiful ammo-Piros out.

XxXxXxX

"UNSC's finest group of SPARTANS-IV's that we've ever trained. Always come home, always succeed."

XxXxXxX

"What was that Pinpoint?" Lieutenant Commander, Nicole-3331 asked looking back from the targeting system on her rifle.

"We've got new orders from ONI FLEETCOMM directly. We've been assigned to retake Epsidian-III from rebellion forces." Pinpoint replied looking up from the UNSC Universal Tactical Holographic FLEETCOMM Communicator [U.T.H.F.C.} issued by Lord Admiral Hood himself when he briefed the team only 72 hours earlier.

"_Are they nuts? That's a suicide…"_

"_Check yourself Major. You may be a veteran on our team but I AM the leader and I give the orders when to speak freely. Do I make MYSELF clear?"_ hissed Nicole through the team's communication link. She looked toward the cliff hang some ninety meters ahead of her and Pinpoint, glaring at Major Marc-4452's crouched form against the moonlit night of Earth's Australian hills.

_My ma'am apologies, just I'm a bit surprised at the stupidity…"_

"_CHECK YOURSELF MAJOR!" _she hissed again, a spotlight shone on them immediately and the ground exploded in front of her.

"_Dammed! We've been detected. Major, Lieutenant cover fire on my position. 3...2...1...Now!" _Bullets began to streak through the air slamming into the visors of the enemy soldiers approaching Pinpoint and Nicole. A sniper rifle sounded ten times and twelve soldiers dropped, a Sage and Brown colored SPARTAN stood in a crouched position behind cover smirks behind his visor,

"Damn Innies."

"Fall back! They're SPART…!" blood filled the lungs of the insurgent that began to run back towards the safety of the base, he slumped to the side and slid down the hill.

The other soldiers looked around and looked at the tall faceless giant in white and gold armor standing over them with a blood-splattered pistol in it's hand.

"Boo." the Lieutenant said quietly enough for the soldiers to hear. There was a pause and then the weapons dropped and there were fifteen or more soldiers running for their lives toward the "safety" of their base.

"That was simple." the lieutenant said reloading his sniper rifle.

"What? Did you just say that was simple? You never say that was simple."

"Why not?" an explosion launched him from his cover, dropping his shields and catapulting him into the shallow, rocky river below. "Oww."

"That's why," the major said crouched over the edge looking down over the overhang. "Now, lets try this again, why don't we?"

A tank appeared over the hill with the lights trained on the two SPARTANS. It fired again and the Major activated the shield on his arm and deflecting the round, he slid back a few feet and stopped right next to the crater created by the earlier shot. The soldiers in and around the tank cheered until they saw the silver of his visor in the moonlight. He stood up straight again and shrugged.

He cocked his head and looked at them, " You wanna try that again pretty boy?"

The tank operator yelled at the top of his lungs and screamed, "For the Freedom of the Rebellion!", and fired. The major sidestepped and looked back at the fiery round disappearing into the woods.

"Well, that leaf had one hell of a day. My turn." he launched himself forward and jumped onto the tank's cannon. The operator fired like a maniac and spun the cannon repeatedly, he turned the cannon towards the base and fired several times, blowing vehicles and soldiers into oblivion.

"Does the major always act like this Nicole?" the Lieutenant asked in a sarcastic manner.

"He's usually worse. You okay Trooper?" Pinpoint asked.

"Yeah." he replied, brushing the dirt off of him before recharging his shields.

XxXxXxX

Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I would like to put up a contest to draw the SPARTANS of Fallen Angels. There will a prize!


	3. HAVOC Roster

UNSC .O.C. FALLEN ANGELS

Nicole-3331

Helmet - MJOLNIR Mark V CNM

Chest - assault/commando

Left Shoulder - CQC

Right Shoulder - MJOLNIR Mark V

Wrist - Tactical UGPS

Utility - Tactical/Soft Case

Knee Guards - GUNGNIR

Visor Color - Gold

Primary - White

Secondary - Gold

Emma-9986

Helmet - GUNGNIR CBRN

Chest - Tactical/Patrol

Left Shoulder - Sniper

Right Shoulder - Sniper

Wrist - Tactical/Tacpad

Utility - Tactical/Trauma

Knee Guards - GUNGNIR

Visor - :/:None:/:

Primary - Black

Secondary - Black

"Trooper"-3497

Helmet - Security CBRN/CNM

Chest - Collar/Breacher [R]

Left Shoulder - ODST

Right Shoulder - UA/Base Security

Wrist - Assault/Breacher

Utility - Tactical/Hardcase

Knee Guards - FJ/Para

Visor - Black

Primary - Sage

Secondary - Brown

Marc-4452

Helmet - EVA UA/HUL[3]

Chest - UA/Base Security[w]

Left Shoulder - Grenadier

Right Shoulder - UA/Base Security

Wrist - UA/Buckler

Utility - UA/NxRA

Knee Guards - Grenadier

Visor - Silver

Primary - Silver

Secondary - Orange

XxXxXxX

I'm having a competition to design the characters of Fallen Angels, if you are one of the winners I will let you create a non-SPARTAN character that will be in the story. He/she will need a description; eye color, hair color, etc. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
